hachioji_pfandomcom-20200214-history
Hatsune Miku English
Hatsune Miku English software for the Vocaloid 3 engine. History At the time of her first announcement, it was unknown if Miku would be Vocaloid 2 or Vocaloid 3link English version; 2010 On October 8, 2010, at the New York Comic-Con, Ito Hiroyuki (Crypton's CEO) announced that if Miku's Facebook page hits 39,390 "likes", an English voicebank will be developed. The project was termed "Project MIKUCASH". Miku's page has reached more than 1,000,000 "likes" on her Facebook page (run by Crypton staff). On the 17th of November, Wat mentioned he would be announcing more information in the future weeks.link In December Wat questioned if the vocal would be Vocaloid2 or vocaloid3.link English version; 2011 Early on in the English voicebank announcement, Crypton Future Media made a point across they would not make a localized version of the software if it did not meet their expectations, i.e. it did not sound cute enough.link The alpha stage of development went under review the weekend of the 19th of March 2011. By then it was still far from the beta stagelink, Crypton reported they would keep their fans up to date with its development and were aiming for a good, qualified English voicebank. Crypton also reported that they would like to do Miku English Appends in the future, however they have no specific plans right now.http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Vocaloid_on_Twitter#Potential_English_bank_of_Hatsune_Miku.27s Tweet - Potential English bank of Hatsune Miku's - 11:06 PM Mar 17th On the 28 of May 2011, demos of Kaito Append Whisper and Power along with Miku English were posted on Nico Nico Douga. This voicebank was only 40% complete and there is more development left to do, as noted by a number of native English fans her smoothness was lacking, but improvements had already been made from Luka's voicebank.link Wat had also mentioned previously that he would love to hear the expression change to "Dark" or "Sweet" in English.link On July 2, 2011 a Beta version of Miku's English voicebank was used at the "MikuNopolis" concert in Los Angeles. It was used to enable Miku to address the audience and, with Luka, perform World's End Dancehall with English lyrics (although Luka sang most of the song). On Oct 16 2011, a video was uploaded on You tube with Miku's English Voicebank showing much improvement. On Oct 24th, it was reported that Miku's voicebank is 70% complete and all the basic sounds had been captured.linl Wat tweeted on the 1st Dec 2011, noting that all previous demos had originally been rendered with the Vocaloid2 engine, and things were being redone for the Vocaloid3 engine.link English version; 2012 On March 25th, 2012, a demo using Miku's English voicebank composed by Fink was released. At the time the voicebank was still in beta and her triphones were still needing adjustment.link It was also mentioned that in the future they would like to add Appends to the English version to give Miku english expression, however they are currently undecided on the matter.link On July 31, 2012 a usage of English Miku singing NICE AGE was released, and was purposely edited to have a strong Japanese accent. This song will also be featured the album "増殖気味 X≒MULTIPLIES", along with other songs using the English vocal.link On December 15th, 2012, another usage was released, a cover of Day Tripper (stylized in all caps) by The Beatles, composed by John Lennon and Paul McCartney. Note that NICE AGE and DAY TRIPPER are not demos of English Miku and should not be treated as such. Further adjustments were made to Kaito and Miku in early October prior to their vocals demostration.link A English demo of Miku and Kaito was shown NYCCon 2012, both were still in Beta version.link Yuu Asakawa stated that Hatsune Miku English would be released by spring of 2013. English version; 2013 A short usage of English Miku was uploaded on February 7. She is singing "Spectrum", remixed by kz (livetune). Circus-P worked on the tuning for the for the track. A longer version was later uploaded on February 25th. "Spectrum" was written by ZEDD, a producer who has also written songs for Skrillex, Justin Bieber and Lady Gaga. The livetune remix featuring Miku is featured on the Japanese release of ZEDD's debut album, "Clarity" . Note that this is not a demo of English Miku and should not be treated as such. kz (livetune) used English Miku once again, also tuned by Circus-P, in his English version of "Tell Your World". It is featured on his album Re:Dial which was released on March 20. On March 9, Crypton updated their product page for the English version of Miku. It stated that English Miku was pushed back to summer 2013, with planned collaborations with popular labels and artists. The page was shortened on March 11, removing any details about her release and advertisement to potential business partners. At Anime Expo, it was annouced that Miku English will be the first VOCALOID to be made for Apple's Mac OS X and Microsoft Windows. Later, this was confirmed on the official Facebook page of Miku as well. Crypton recently put up this website , confirming the Vocaloid's summer release. Voicebank Library Hatsune Miku English will allow users to use the software in English. Previously, the only way to make Miku sing in English was to edit the Japanese Phonetics with low quality results. |-|Hatsune Miku; English = References